


It's a Coffee Shop Au

by EbethBeatlebub



Series: Tumblr Time - Fic Requests [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Crush, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbethBeatlebub/pseuds/EbethBeatlebub
Summary: You know what's better than free coffee? Getting a free coffee from a guy like THAT!Request #1 from my tumblr account. Anonymous asked for a cute fluffy coffee shop au and I attempted to deliver!
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Tumblr Time - Fic Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132226
Kudos: 19





	It's a Coffee Shop Au

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it!" the waiter said, getting down to help John up. John took his hand, sticky with the thankfully iced coffee that had splashed everywhere all over him when the two of them had unceremoniously collided.

"No, no, it's alright," he said, though he was a bit irritated. He made sure to not step on any of the broken bits of glass or in the puddle of liquid and ice-cream. The waiter was another bloke about as tall, dark haired, and clearly beating himself up about it.

John, in an attempt to ease him, continued, "I was the one not looking where I was going,"

The waiter had gathered up the broken glass and stood back up with the tray in his hand. Now, it probably wasn't the best time for John to be taking note of such things, but damn was he hot. Maybe if he'd had the chance to sit down in peace he'd have laid eyes him all suave like from his corner seat. Maybe things could have gone differently.

"Just come with me," the waiter spoke softly trying to keep the attention drawn to them to a minimum, "I can get you cleaned up if you like,"

John felt a bit bad now, seeing as it was after all genuinely his own fault. However, he was rather uncomfortable with the stickiness, and it'd be nice to get some of the coffee out of his jacket before it soaked in too deep.

"Sure, I suppose, err" his eyes flicked to the bloke's name tag, "Paul,"

Paul lead him away, another staff member quickly coming past them with a mop and bucket. John sat down on a plastic chair in what he assumed was the staff room of the cafe. Having a look around he noticed some bits and pieces around the room; photos of staff together, a cork board with errands and lists and ads. There was a fridge and a little kitchenette where Paul was currently cleaning up his jacket for him. In his own hands he began wiping off the sticky mess with the wet paper towels he'd been offered. 

Paul came back, stopping along the way to hang John's jacket up on a rack where aprons and stuff were.

"Well, that's done," he said, then sighed sitting down across from John. He gave a sheepish smile, "I don't suppose you're still interested in getting anything to drink are you?" he continued.

John smiled, about as sheepishly as Paul.

"God no, I don't care about that anymore. I've caused enough trouble today," he said.

"Nonsense!" Paul replied, waving a hand, then added mischievously, "And I was going to offer it for free but... If anything you may as well pay for it if you're really set on feeling guilty,"

John snorted, Paul having a point. 

"Alright then, I suppose you've given me no choice, have you?" 

Paul broke into a huge smile, it actually took John's breath away. Hell, and he thought he was hot already but that was just..

"Anything particular?" Paul asked, since John had sort of just been gawking there... not saying anything.

"Oh? OH! No, nothing special, just a cap thanks," he said, desperately trying to hide the fact he was dying inside. Paul didn't pay any mind and left to go back around to the counter out in the shop proper. When he came back, he set the mug and little plate down, some tiny cookies on the side and the coco powder on the foam up top was in a little bird pattern.

"Thanks," John muttered, feeling like his heart was flying away too.

"It's not a problem, I'll put it on me own tab, alright?" Paul replied.

"You sure?" John asked, "You can't... you can't be THIS generous without getting in trouble or something, can you?"

Paul bit his lip and averted his eyes. A bit of pink seemed to be creeping up on his cheeks.. Oh dear. John felt a realisation sink in and he attempted to stifle a smirk. Suddenly it was HE who was the one acting up and floundering around over a little... ~ whatever ~ feeling, bubbling up inside.

"Long as you're alright with it," John chose to let him off the hook. Paul laughed nervously and then placed his hands together in a small clap.

"Right-oh, I've got to get going back to work but... do call out if you need anything else, okay?"

John smirked back at him, tossing him a wink.

"Sure thing, lad" he said. Paul's face lit all the way up, and he laughed again, turning around quickly as he could to get back to work. John watched him as he went and then slowly sipped his coffee. 


End file.
